Currently, mobile Internet services cause huge impact on the mobile network. However, in these mobile Internet services, impact on the instant messaging (IM)/social networking services (SNS)/instant mail (mail) service such as QQ, Sina microblog, Facebook, Twitter, and Gmail is particularly huge.
For example, in China, QQ causes huge impact on the mobile second-generation (2G) packet switched domain network, and although traffic of QQ is small (the occupation proportion being less than 16%), QQ occupies a large number of air interface resources (generally occupying more than 50% of common control channel (CCCH) resources, and more than 60% of packet data channel (PDCH) resources. Other IM/SNS/instant mail services all lead to a similar problem.
It is found in practice that, main reasons why the IM/SNS/instant mail service enormously occupies air interface radio resources of the mobile network include: frequent polling messages (which a client sends to an application server at regular intervals to check whether there is an updated message) or heartbeats of this type of service. There is message exchange between these heartbeat/polling messages every small period of time (such as every 30 seconds (s) or 3 minutes for QQ), so that the message exchange occupies a large number of resources. How to effectively reduce enormous occupation of the IM/SNS/instant mail service such as QQ on air interface resources of the mobile network is a problem which both operators and the industry pay much attention to.
Taking the solving of the problem of air interface resource occupation of the QQ service as an example, one existing technology is to deploy a deep packet inspection (DPI) service identification function, which may identify a QQ service data packet, on a gateway device. After the gateway device identifies that a data packet requiring downlink transmission is a data packet generated by the QQ service, the gateway device delivers corresponding identification information along with the QQ service data packet to a radio access network device; when the radio access network device allocates radio resources for the transmission of the QQ service data packet, the radio access network device performs corresponding optimization by adjusting the air interface resource allocation and processing manner, for example, the number of PDCH service channels allocated to the QQ service may be reduced, so as to reduce occupation of QQ data packets on PDCH resources; the duration of downlink Temporary Block Flow (TBF) delay release of the QQ service may be reduced, so as to reduce occupation of air interface resources. However, the mechanism can only optimize occupation of downlink QQ data packets on air interface resources, but cannot optimize occupation of uplink QQ data packets on air interface resources; the mechanism cannot fundamentally solve the problem that “air interface resources are enormously occupied by some mobile Internet,” and the scheme test shows that generally the number of occupied service channels can only be reduced by 6%.